Sahabat?
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Beberapa minggu lagi Sakura akan menikah. Tapi, perasaan sedih selalu melanda hatinya. Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar bahwa hatinya telah terpaut pada sahabatnya sendiri; Uzumaki Naruto. Sayangnya, Naruto dan Sakura hanya sepasang sahabat yang sama-sama tak peka untuk menyadari perasaan yang mendominasi hati mereka.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan.

**Sahabat?**

Haruno Sakura berbaring di atas rumput hijau Taman Konoha. Ia tersenyum, merasakan sensasi menggelitik dari embun yang menembus kain jaketnya. Ia memejamkan mata, seolah ingin melepaskan beban yang menggelayuti pikirannya.

Sakura memang terbiasa menghabiskan waktu di taman –apabila ia sedang merasa tak nyaman. Contohnya seperti pagi ini. Matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul, tapi Sakura sudah menikmati pagi harinya di taman –sekadar melepas _stress_. Hatinya terasa sedikit damai ketika angin sejuk pagi hari membelai wajahnya. Terlebih, ketika kedua mata indahnya menemukan pemandangan indah; permadani hijau yang begitu luas, dengan titik-titik embun menyerupai kristal yang melekat di atasnya.

Sedetik kemudian, kelopak mata Sakura yang awalnya tertutup, kini mulai membuka dan menunjukkan warna iris mata yang cantik; hijau cerah. Warna cantik itu sedikit memudar, ketika kabut tipis di matanya muncul –melapisi warna hijau mata Sakura. Airmata.

Sakura mengerjap –berusaha menghapus kabut yang semula muncul di matanya. Menggagalkan airmata yang mendesak keluar dari kedua maniknya. Sakura sedih, ia merasa tertekan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak dapat merasakan kebahagiaan, walaupun beberapa minggu lagi ia akan menikah.

Entah apa alasannya, padahal calon suaminya yang bernama Shimura Sai itu adalah pemuda baik yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama setahun. Beberapa bulan lalu –saat pemuda bermata gelap itu melamarnya, Sakura merasa tak ada yang spesial. Hanya ada rasa hampa yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Ia mulai berpikir, mencari penyebab rasa hampa dan sedih yang menghampiri dirinya. Tapi nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukannya. Tak ada yang salah dalam hubungannya dengan Sai, mungkin kesalahan itu bersarang dalam dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya, ia belum sadar.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_!" Bersamaan dengan makin tingginya matahari muncul di langit, suara itu terdengar. Suara yang sangat familiar bagi Sakura.

Sakura bergeming. Ia tak menyahut panggilan itu. Ia tetap pada posisinya –berbaring di atas rumput. Sampai akhirnya, sosok itu tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang Sakura kenal sebagai sosok sahabatnya.

Akhirnya, Sakura membalas, "Hai juga, Naruto." Kini, seberkas senyum cerah mulai muncul. Entah kenapa –pembawaan Uzumaki Naruto selalu bisa membuat Sakura senang.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu ikut merebahkan diri di samping Sakura. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara, hanya senyum tipis yang ia berikan pada Sakura.

Sakura berucap, "Terima kasih sudah datang, Naruto." Rasa hampa di hatinya berangsur-angsur hilang. Setiap kali Naruto ada di sampingnya, ia selalu merasa tenang.

"Sama-sama, Sakura-_chan_. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku harus ada kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Angin yang bergerak perlahan membuat rambut pirangnya sedikit acak-acakan.

"Hm." Hanya sebuah kata singkat yang bisa gadis itu berikan.

Naruto kembali bertanya, "Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Sakura-_chan_?" Bersahabat dengan Sakura sejak umur lima tahun membuat dirinya hapal betul kebiasaan Sakura. Merenung di taman saat risau melanda adalah salah satu contohnya.

"Sedikit." Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Ia duduk di samping Naruto dengan pandangan yang sedikit menerawang.

Kini, giliran Naruto yang memosisikan diri –duduk di hadapan Sakura. Atensinya bersirobok dengan warna hijau cerah –mata Sakura. "Cerita, dong," pinta Naruto. Selama mereka bersahabat, Sakura dan Naruto memang terbiasa saling bercerita. Saling mengungkapkan rahasia yang tak diketahui orang lain.

"Aku kabur dari pertemuan keluarga Shimura dan Haruno." Kilat di mata Sakura yang biasanya begitu cerah, kini meredup.

Naruto tahu. Pasti tujuan utama Sakura mengajaknya bertemu di taman adalah untuk memulai sesi curahan hati gadis itu tentang calon suaminya. Dan pasti keadaan hatinya saat ini sedang gamang.

Pemuda bermata biru gelap itu mencoba membuat ekspresi normal –bukan ekspresi kesal dan cemburu. "Lho, kenapa?" Ia bertanya.

Sakura menghela napas dan menjawab, "Aku tak tahu. Rasanya, akhir-akhir ini sudah tak ada lagi kebahagiaan buatku."

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar. Ia kira, hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan risau, tapi ternyata gadis di hadapannya pun sama-sama merasakan.

"Kurasa, Sai adalah pemuda baik dan cocok untukmu." Saat ini juga, rasanya Naruto ingin sekali meninju wajahnya sendiri. Ia selalu berkata manis dan melontarkan pujian untuk pemuda yang telah mencuri hati Sakura. Itu semua ia lakukan semata-mata agar Sakura bahagia. Tapi, ia tak pernah memedulikan hatinya sendiri yang selalu ia korbankan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi … rasanya hatiku tak tertuju padanya. Sepetinya hatiku telah dimiliki orang lain," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Ia menghiraukan angin yang bertiup terlalu kencang –memberikan sensasi dingin di kulitnya.

"Memangnya hatimu tertuju buat siapa, Sakura-_chan_? Buat Gaara?" Naruto menyebutkan nama mantan kekasih Sakura sambil tertawa. Tawa miris yang terdengar seperti ringisan.

"Itu masa lalu, _Baka_!" Sakura meninju lengan Naruto sambil menahan tawa. Setidaknya, interaksi ini membuat keduanya sedikit bahagia –tanpa kepalsuan.

"Yah, aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura lagi.

"Rasanya, orang yang memiliki hatiku itu ada di dekatku –tapi aku tak tahu siapa," jelas Sakura. Tangannya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

Naruto memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk muncul di wajahnya. Pemuda itu tahu, siapapun yang Sakura cintai, pasti itu bukan dirinya. Dirinya tak pernah masuk dalam daftar 'orang-orang yang dicintai Haruno Sakura'. Ia dan Sakura hanya sepasang sahabat, 'kan? Tak ada kata cinta dalam persahabatan Naruto dan Sakura, karena kata itu hanya akan menghancurkan ikatan persahabatan yang telah lama mereka jalin.

"Aku hanya takut … takut pernikahanku tak berjalan lancar –karena hatiku terpaut pada orang lain," kata Sakura. Raut sedih kian mendominasi wajah cantiknya.

Naruto yang tak pernah sanggup melihat Sakura bersedih, akhirnya berkata, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura memandang penuh harap ke arah Naruto dan bertanya, "Benarkah?" Matanya sedikit membesar –ada sedikit keceriaan yang muncul lagi dari kedua manik indahnya.

"Ya, karena aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu –sebagai sahabat terbaikmu," ucap Naruto. Sakura merasa terharu, ia memang tak salah memilih Naruto sebagai sahabatnya –atau mungkin sebagai orang yang memiliki hatinya.

Sakura memeluk Naruto dan berucap, "Terima kasih … terima kasih karena kau selalu ada untukku." Matanya terpejam, pelukannya semakin erat.

Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura dan berkata, "Kau bisa datang padaku kapan saja. Itu gunanya sahabat, Sakura-_chan_."

Di balik pelukan tersebut, Naruto tak pernah tahu kalau Sakura menyiratkan ekspresi berharap; berharap Naruto cukup peka untuk menyadari perasaan yang Sakura miliki untuknya. Dan Sakura juga tak pernah sadar, bahwa dalam hati kecilnya, Naruto menyimpan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya; ia mencintai Sakura –sahabatnya sendiri.

Semuanya serba abu-abu. Samar untuk disadari tapi pasti untuk disesali.

**The End**

Review?


End file.
